Talk:Glitches and oddities in Dead Space
One I need to check I know it's possible to get a Power Node Door's control panel to reset, so the door is open but the control panel is still requesting a Node. I think it's caused by saving and loading, I'll have to check. Evil Tim 08:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Chapter6-Environmental Hazard(Blast Chamber strange encounter) In one occasion, when I enter the air filtration system(the blast chamber that fire superheated rocket blast) I notice a Slasher lying on the floor in the second room which was a safe location. I was surprise that it was dead, even though its body was intact. It was a distance away from the blast chamber, I never fire a shot at it. I use stasis on a Slasher that was in the blast chamber, the firing heat however was unable to completely killed it and I dismembered its left hand before it falls to the ground. I was puzzeled that the first was dead with its limbs intact. Please give explanation. Thanks(Willy Chong in Dead Space 16:23, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) Chapter 10-End of Days(Room to the food court/living quarter) When I enter the living qurter/food court(where Charllus Mercer commited his murder). And killed both of the Dividers and a couples of Swarmers(On ground floor). I come back up the the first floor, where I spot an Exploder outside the living quarter. The Exploder is apparently looking at me. When I was ready to confront it by exiting the living quarter and into the walkway, to my surprise that the Exploders is nowhere to be seen. Before I exiting the living quarter, I actually move back a few steps(natural reation when I am playing this genre kind of games) although its safe inside the living quarter, apparently the Exploder remained where it stand. It disappeared after I exit the living quarter. That was one of my best remembered strange encounter in this game. If you want to see it please visit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EwVSAJMvKh8. An explanation would be helpful, thanks!(Willy Chong in Dead Space 17:08, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) A Twitcher late for a crazy party. If you killed The Hunter before completely removed all the Twitcher, some may show up later and a glitch may appeared. If you want to see with your own eyes please watch this channel link-http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNuizUnWrWI&feature=related. Thank you(Willy Chong in Dead Space 17:19, 4 May 2009 (UTC)) Vents are all intact? Huh? Seeing as how the necromorphs have been roaming the ship freely for a while, isn't it a bit strange that ALL the vent coverings are intact? There are even instances where necromorphs are in places physically impossible for them to be in, such as the brute in the elevator control office (unless they can operate doors too) or in the whipping-wire power coupling room with destructible walls (is this the Mythbusters bull-in-a-china-shop episode all over again?). Does the ship have automatic vent-grating repair systems, or what? More of a plot hole than anything else, but I'm not sure where it should go. --Civil Protection C13-06A 00:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I noticed this too, it is a bit odd, isn't it? There's even an area in chapter 8 where there's a vent with a trail of blood dripping out of it and leading to an overturned chair covered with blood. Almost as if someone got infected at the chair, went over to the vent and politely removed the vent cover and returned it to it's proper place before exiting. The vent should be broken. Also for the brute in chapter 4, I always kind of assumed some survivors managed to trap it in the security office. ROFL 22:54, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Stop Kendra from running away with Marker Just tried this with Xbox 360. Chapter 12, after Kendra forces you to watch the entire video, she runs away with the marker. It is possible to break this scene and force her to stand in place afterward. If you stand up against the glass, using the Ripper, you will notice the aiming laser beam does not appear. Using secondary fire, it is possible to shoot through the glass and hit Kendra. If you hit Kendra as she begins to run away, she will turn around in place and not move to the marker,and the massive shutter behind the marker will not close. A little useless, as I don't think it affects gameplay, but it is a good way to get back at least a little bit at her yourself, before the scripted finale. --Civil Protection C13-06A 06:02, October 16, 2009 (UTC) can she be killed that way -guest Twitcher in sheep's clothing Going through the second level today, I had gone through Clarke's first encounter with the vacuum of space, got whatever it was I was meant to get & was coming back through the vacuum. I killed the first slasher, then ran through to close the door & repressurize the room. However, another Slasher initiated a fight scene with me, but it was interrupted by the air flooding back into the room. He let go of me unharmed, but was making the roar of a Twitcher &, well, twitching. Essentially, he had glitched into becoming a Twitcher with a Slasher's model. Anyone else encounter this? No but i wich you could film that, i what to see that one...Adriano Tomás Portugal 22:45, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about this one i'm not sure that the one about "dead slasher' walking is a glitch because we can't be certain it's meant to be the same slasher, especially considering the limited amounts of slasher models in game.Maldicion666 * The only function I can think of for seeing a Slasher run past in that direction is to warn you about the Slasher at the top of the stairs; there's simply no other reason for the game to do so, since the running Slasher isn't actually an enemy (it vanishes at the end of its scripted run). Evil Tim 07:19, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Little Guys Afraid of Elevators. Hey just wanted to suggest adding this. Not sure of you would call it a glitch but I ran into a Pregeant and thoste little flesh things (Can't rember the name came after me. I ran in a elevator and they didn't chase after me. Again I'm not sure if it's a glich but those things that jump on you seem to be stay away from the elevators. MtxDevin 19:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Not technically a glitch. The Necromorphs in Dead Space are scripted to only appear in specific areas and cannot travel outside their scripted areas. In your situation, they are only scripted to move around anywhere but the elevator. - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) New Article on Page Should we make a new article about Dead Space 2 on the glitches and the bugs pages. Seeing as it's been out for a little more than 2 months, I think we should. We could start it out with this glitch (Warning: Is a little to loud): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k9rdxqwqRzA&feature=related Deep into Space Hey, shouldn't we add the fact that Isaac (Chapters 4 and all with vacuum) can jump into the space and unto his death? Looks really like a programming error to me. 19:35, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Twitcher Glitch Just wanted to report an annoying and very (too?) repeatable glitch/bug involving the twitchers in chapter 10. In the executive shuttle bay, before/during the final regenerator fight, there are up to 5-6(?) twitchers that come out of the floor vents to harass you while fighting the regenerator. If you stay in the control room, they are supposed to jump into the wall vent you can see through the window, and drop down from the ceiling in the room with you. However, about 80% of the time, they will glitch up and run through the wall and disappear. Usually if the first one jumps into the vent successfully, most (not necessarily all) will too, but even after the vent is broken, they will still sometimes disappear through the wall. For me the glitch was annoying because I wanted their item drops but had trouble getting them to come in after me, I didn't want to go outside because if you don't move toward the door the regenerator won't drop down and you can kill all of the twitchers before dealing with him. 02:47, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Undying Slasher i found an annoying glitch in chapter 5 of dead space 3 in the first storage room where i went to break a box, a slasher jumped out behind me and i went to kill him, he ended up armless, legless and headless, so it was just the body, but it went on attacking me from a range as though it still had arms, only they weren't there, and it wouldn't die. Keep in mind that this was a slasher, ''not ''a Regenerator. 07:52, July 30, 2014 (UTC)